The purpose of this project is to employ thirty (30) staff whose present positions are to be eliminated through their present funding source. Also, to obtain funds for the acquisition of needed supplies and equipment in order to carry on with the duties and services of the Navajo Alcoholism Rehabilitation and Education Program.